Tesseract (Move)
Tesseract is a damage-dealing ???-type move. It is available as HMXX in-game. Effect 'In battle' Tesseract has a 20% chance of inflicting super effective damage on any Pokémon that it comes into contact with. 'Outside of battle' The player is able to travel into the past at certain locations in the overworld. This can be used to find various legendary Pokémon, items, plot devices, etc. Description 1) Transports the user through time to deal a devastating blow. Can also be used outside battle. 2) The user uses psychic power from another dimension to tear the opponent apart. Learnset By leveling up By HM |2|Ice|Flying|HMXX}} |2|Electric|Flying|HMXX}} |2|Fire|Flying|HMXX}} |1|Psychic|Psychic|HMXX}} |1|Psychic|Psychic|HMXX}} |1|Psychic|Psychic|HMXX}} |1|Electric|Electric|HMXX}} |1|Fire|Fire|HMXX}} |1|Water|Water|HMXX}} |2|Psychic|Flying|HMXX}} |2|Fire|Flying|HMXX}} |2|Psychic|Grass|HMXX}} |1|Rock|Rock|HMXX}} |1|Ice|Ice|HMXX}} |1|Steel|Steel|HMXX}} |2|Dragon|Psychic|HMXX}} |2|Dragon|Psychic|HMXX}} |1|Water|Water|HMXX}} |1|Ground|Ground|HMXX}} |2|Dragon|Flying|HMXX}} |2|Steel|Psychic|HMXX}} |1|Psychic|Psychic|HMXX}} |1|Psychic|Psychic|HMXX}} |1|Psychic|Psychic|HMXX}} |1|Psychic|Psychic|HMXX}} |2|Steel|Dragon|HMXX}} |2|Water|Dragon|HMXX}} |2|Fire|Steel|HMXX}} |1|Normal|Normal|HMXX}} |2|Ghost|Dragon|HMXX}} |1|Psychic|Psychic|HMXX}} |1|Water|Water|HMXX}} |1|Water|Water|HMXX}} |1|Dark|Dark|HMXX}} |1|Grass|Grass|HMXX}} |1|Normal|Normal|HMXX}} |2|Psychic|Fire|HMXX}} |2|Steel|Fighting|HMXX}} |2|Rock|Fighting|HMXX}} |2|Grass|Fighting|HMXX}} |1|Flying|Flying|HMXX}} |2|Electric|Flying|HMXX}} |2|Dragon|Fire|HMXX}} |2|Dragon|Electric|HMXX}} |2|Ground|Flying|HMXX}} |2|Dragon|Ice|HMXX}} |2|Water|Fighting|HMXX}} |2|Normal|Psychic|HMXX}} |2|Bug|Steel|HMXX}} |1|Fairy|Fairy|HMXX}} |2|Dark|Flying|HMXX}} Trivia Uses outside of battle ''Vesryn region'' * Route 305 : Used by the rocks at the end of the route to enter Varlox Cave. * Varlox Cave : 'Allows the player to battle Red again (this time with higher level Pokémon), when used in the hall of legends. * 'Naragex Forest : Used by the shrine, where the Hypno is. The player will get a chance to catch . * Superior City : Allows the player to gain the Rainbow Wing (Omicron) or Silver Wing (Zeta) when used next to the stone pillar in front of Wonder Cave. * Onega Town : The player can use it inside the museum by the showcase where Team Olympus/Asgard stole the Time Caller. This will earn the player a Time Caller of their very own. * Nyasa Town : In the upper left corner of the crater, by the rock, in the place where the player used to live. This will take them to their hometown before it was destroyed. The player will get the Dino Ticket there, and they can also examine photographs (like the Omega Photograph). * Pokehadron Collider: Use in the tunnel to encounter Volcanion. * Turkana Town: Use by the stone in the center of town to get the Omega Photograph. * Mt. Press: Use in the northwest corner of the highest cave with all the grunts in it. The player will get the V-Create (Zeta) or Doom Desire (Omicron) rare box. * Caspian City: On the small island by the north side of town. Used to get the RB: Seed Flare. * Yangtze Town: Use on the part of the beach that is grass. It will take the player to an alternate version of Yangtze where they can use surf to get to the Delta Temple. *'Route 320:' Use on the grassy Wynaut island to summon Latias (Zeta) or Latios (Omicron). *'Dojran City:' Use in the center of the cross to the right of the sign that allows the player to change Dojran's buildings around. This allows them to get RB: Dark Void. *'Mount Nova 1:' In the room where the player fought Athena/Freyja, use Tesseract directly within the area surrounding the exit to the ice part of Mount Nova to find . *'Mount Nova 2:' In the ice area, directly outside of the room where the player fought Athena/Freyja. They will see an entrance that cannot be accessed along the bottom of the mountain. Use Tesseract above this doorway to find Delta Aggron. *'Timelocked Temple:' Though the player can also use the statues found throughout the temple instead of Tesseract, traveling back in time allows them to gain access to RB: Sacred Sword. *'Safari Zone 4:' Use on the center of the northernmost platform. This allows the player to get a Weatherstone. ''Aroma Region'' * Ruined Tower: In the room after defeating Pkmn Trainer Omicron/Zeta. The player will obtain Latiosite (Omicron) or Latiasite (Zeta) ''Other'' * [[Phoenix Iota|'Phoenix Iota']]: In the pond above the Pokémon Center. Category:Exclusive Moves